TRON: What I'm Worried About
by Laheara
Summary: Little something I wrote up in about 30 minutes after seeing the movie for the 3rd time. LOVE IT, just wish Bruce AND TRON had been in more of it. This Alan finding TRON who is slowly remembering the terrible things Rinzler did and how TRON deals with it.


**What Worries Me**  
by Laheara  
Summary: Little something I wrote up in about 30 minutes after seeing the movie for the 3rd time. LOVE IT, just wish Bruce AND TRON had been in more of it. This is basically TRON being found by Alan and slowly remembering the terrible things Rinzler had done and how he decides to deal with it.

* * *

Alan learns from Sam that TRON had turned into Rinzler and was working for CLU, but something made him turn back and he helped save Sam, Flynn and Quorra. Alan goes to the basement office at Arcade and goes into the grid to try and find TRON.

Alan knew roughly where to look in the Sea of Simulation from what Sam remembered of the fight. Since TRON was made by Alan, not Flynn he was unaffected by the shockwave Flynn created destroying everything he'd built. Alan spent hours going over the waters around the pillars near portal until he finally found TRON washed up on a large rock. He pulled the program into the boat and waited hoping he would wake up. He checked TRON over to see the water hadn't done any damage and was satisfied TRON was physically alright.

A short time later Sam had the idea to try a program he'd created out in the grid. Quorra had agreed to return also and they both went to the office. They found everything running and noticed Alan's passwords that were still active from when Flynn and Alan worked together on the grid project. Sam got worried about Alan being in there alone in case something nasty had survived so he entered quickly.

Shortly after he found Alan and TRON, Alan asked Sam to wait with TRON while he went back out to the real world to do a system check on his creation. When he came back he said he'd made a patch that should bring TRON around and they talked until TRON woke up. When TRON finally starting coming around Alan told Sam to go run his test, since he was looking anxious.

Sam set things up and waited to see what would happen. Alan came to join him while Quorra watched over TRON.

"Sam, I know you've told me a little of the history that happened here but could you run me through it again just to get it all straight for me, especially all the parts with TRON?"

"Sure Alan." Sam started retelling the story his father had told him over dinner his first night in the Grid.

Sam notices the horrified look on Alan's face as he tells him about what CLU did to Flynn and how he'd nearly killed TRON and somehow turned him. "Alan, after learning about Clu, did you ever think about writing a kill-switch for TRON?"

Alan looks sad. "Yes, I thought about. I even wrote it, but every time I went to update TRON with it I froze. I'd put so much time and work into TRON I couldn't kill him. You know Flynn took me with him several times onto the grid while he was working with TRON to build that new world. I got to meet TRON and see what he was really like. I quickly saw why your father called him a good friend. We spent hours talking about our lives, he told me things about his world I told him things about ours. He became my friend just like he was Flynn's. I could never have used the kill-switch even if I had it. I thought about making it activate if TRON's personality changed drastically. But then I thought about simple glitches or maybe an update to him where I changed something by mistake and it triggered that sub-routine. I just couldn't bring myself to take the risk of harming TRON, he is just too important to me. It would feel like killing a piece of me."

Sam looked down and nodded. "I understand, Alan.

* * *

After the test run was over TRON approached Alan and pulled him aside where Sam, Quorra and the others couldn't hear them.

TRON looked into Alan's puzzled eyes and frowned. "I heard you before talking to Sam about a kill-switch."

Alan shook his head and raised his hands to TRON's upper arms. "Don't worry; you have nothing to worry about. Like I told Sam, I could add it to you program. I didn't want to lose you after I just gotten you back."

Now it was TRONs turn to shake his head. "That is just what worries me. Why did you never add it? You wrote it, you must have thought you might need it someday. Why didn't you ever use it?"

"I couldn't TRON, I just couldn't."

"I want you to add it when you return to your world Alan. I don't want to take the chance of turning back into Rinzler. If he ever manages to push his way back out of me I want to KNOW that he won't be able to hurt anyone like before. Alan, please, I understand why you don't want to and I'm glad you trust me that much. The problem is I don't trust myself anymore."

Alan shook his head again but couldn't deny the pleading look in the exact copy of his own eyes. "I can't TRON, I'm sorry. But if it will make you feel better, I'll give the file to Sam. If you can convince him to do it I won't interfere, but I can't do it myself TRON."

TRON actually smiled now. "Thank you Alan."

"You're thanking me for maybe killing you?"

"No, I'm thanking you for giving me the peace of mind in knowing I won't be about to kill any more innocents."

Alan couldn't take it anymore, he pulled TRON into a great hug and wouldn't let go for a long time. Sam came looking and found them hugging and Alan was nearly in tears.

"Am I interrupting anything? I can come back."

Alan gave TRON one last squeeze and let him go. He turned to Sam taking a deep breath and ran his hand across his face. "No, Sam, it's fine. What did you find?"

Sam looked at TRON and noticed he'd relaxed a bit from before but was affected by Alan's distress. Sam decided he'd likely have a better chance of getting an answer if he asked them separately so he just continued with the report from their test. They had to go back to the real world to get more files for the next stage of Sam's test and Alan went back to his place to pick up his laptop.

* * *

They entered the basement and Sam started the laser program. Alan walked up to Sam with a memory key in his hand and held it out. Sam reached for it but didn't take it from Alan's hand, instead looked at him curiously. "What's this?"

Alan blinked several time and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally he cleared his throat and tried again. "It's TRONs kill-switch sub-routine you asked me about."

Sam immediately pulled his hand away and stepped back. "Whoa! No, no way, why are you giving it to me? I don't want it. Get it away from me. I can't do that to TRON. I've loved him since I was kid and not getting to meet him, he's everything I always dreamt he'd be. No, not gonna happen, no way Alan."

Alan raised a hand to quiet Sam. "I know I don't want to use it either but TRON wants us to, as a precaution. He's very worried that Rinzler may someday force his way back out and TRON is scared he'll lose control again and Rinzler will hurt people like before."

Sam remained a step away. "No, we've both gone over his base code and he's TRON again. There's no chance Rinzler will surface again."

"I know, but he's starting to remember more and more now and with each memory he's becoming more scared."

"Can't you go in and delete those memories somehow?"

"Yes, I could, but he won't let me."

"Why not? If I could erase bad memories like that I'd jump at it."

"He said even thought it pains him, if he lets me take those memories those innocents he killed will be gone forever with no one to remember them now that Flynn's grid is gone. He said he owes it to them not to let him go."

Sam laughs but it filled with sadness and remorse. "Wow Alan. You made him a perfect copy of you."

Alan looks away with a defeated expression. "Thanks."

Sam puts a hand on Alan's shoulder. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm glad he's like you; it's just one more reason for me to trust him. I know you Alan, you were more a Father to me than my real dad was and love you. But I still can't do it, I'm sorry. Since you found TRON, I haven't seen you smile and laugh this much since I was kid. I like seeing you happy. Heaven knows you deserve it after being stuck with me."

Alan laughed and pretended to cuff Sam. "I was never stuck with you. You were always like a son to me Sam. It was just natural that I help take care of you. You were never a burden to me, I hope you know that."

Sam felt his eyes itch a bit and just laughed to try to shake it off but Alan could see. "Thanks, Alan. That means a lot."

THE END

Or is it? I have no idea where this came from or IF more will float out also. So, I guess we'll just see.

And to those of you still on board with the Prince of Persia story, don't worry I haven't abandoned it yet. I'm just really busy the last few months. MOVING SUCKS! I do plan to finish it, just don't know about the trilogy anymore.

Again. LOVE TRON Legacy and I plan to hunt down the TRON Betrayl comic now and the TRON Evolution game to get even more of the backstory. Even though I really couldn't give a crap about CLU I'm hoping those 2 sources will have lots more TRON goodness to enjoy until they make a sequel to THIS sequel. Which you KNOW they will. (hint hint wink wink at Disney)


End file.
